Angels and Soul-Mates
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Kind of a Vampire Diaries AU - they're angels, instead of vampires! Delena, Klaroline, and little Stefan-Bonnie (I know that isn't a popular pairing, but I didn't know who else to pair Stefan with)
1. Chapter 1

**Credits to the producers of Vampire Diaries, I don't own any of these characters!**

Dear Diary,

Today is my first official date with my new boyfriend, Damon. His brother came to school, he was in my history class - Stefan Salvatore. And I'm nervous. I'm scared that he's not going to like me back. But he's so like me - my dark mirror image. He gets me, you know? And he is absolutely _gorgeous! _Caroline had a thing for him, but she is completely in love with Klaus. He seems to feel the same way - he's cute, sounds British, and is surprisingly charming. Anyway, I have to get ready for my date!

Elena shut her diary and slipped it under the pillows of her window seat with the pen. She curled her hair and slipped into a black dress with her high heels that made her legs look even longer. The dress was slightly shimmery, and was _very _figure-hugging. She knew Damon liked it from when she'd worn it to a school dance. She ringed her eyes in black kohl and covered her eyelids in subtle silver eyeshadow. She grabbed her small handbag and checked that she had her phone and purse inside.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. She pulled open the door, and waved goodbye to her brother before joining her date outside. Damon's light blue eyes were appreciative s he looked her up and down. He was in a simple black button-up shirt and jeans, and he made them look amazing. His pale skin seemed to shine in the evening light, and his black hair was in its usual tousled style.

"You look amazing," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

"So do you," she smiled up at him. He'd left the top few buttons of his shirt undone, and she could see his muscles shifting underneath it. It was very distracting.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Back to mine," he actually looked nervous for a change - his signature look was a cocky smirk. "I've cooked for you."

"That's perfect," she beamed. She'd never seen his house, so she took his arm and let him lead her to one of the older houses in Mystic Falls - a large mansion that had belonged to one of the founding families.

"You live here?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it belongs to the Salvatores," he chuckled. "My brother's not here tonight."

"Good," she grinned, but her stomach fluttered. Damon pushed open the door for her, and she was greeted by expensive furtnire that looked antique. Damon led her into the kitchen, and she saw a small table, set for two - candles, wine and everything. She blushed as Damon pulled out a seat.

"I haven't done anything like this in a while," he looked awkward. "Am I doing ok?"

"You're doing perfect," she kissed him lingeringly, and his blue eyes sparkled. He served a delicious pasta dish, and only grinned when she asked him what it was. She finished her plate, and he lifted his wine glass.

"To a great first date," he offered. She laughed, but tapped her glass to his. She leaned over and kissed him, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips. They opened under hers, and she moved so she was perched in his lap. She felt desire rising in her, heating her blood, and she felt the same hunger in Damon.

He scooped her into his arms without breaking the soul-stealing kiss, and carried her upstairs, into his bedroom. She barely noticed the room; her attention was on the man that towered over her now she was lying on his bed.

"Do you want this?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"Yes," she breathed. "I want you."

With a moan, his lips descended on hers as his hands slid the dress down and tossed it to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his broad shoulders, admiring his defined muscles. She pushed his jeans away, but he stopped her when she moved to his boxers.

"You first," his voice was almost a growl, and she unclasped her bra, letting him pull it off. She felt shy, exposed, but she wasn't going to let it ruin this. She lifted her hips so he could take off her lacy underwear, and he let her push his boxers down.

His fingers trailed over her skin, finding her core and making her gasp. Her hands slid around his waist, moving up his back ... and she froze.

He tensed as she looked behind him. She couldn't be seeing this. Her boyfriend couldn't have black angel wings! But they were beautiful, with the same raven highlights as his hair.

"You're an angel," she said softly.

"Yes. If we do this ... you will be mine," he nodded. "Our souls will be bound. You call it soul-mates."

"I want this. I want you," she knew her answer hadn't changed and neither had he. He was beautiful, amazing, and she wanted him so much.

As his fingers slid into her and she arched into him, her fingers wove through silky feathers. He moaned, his wings quivering under her touch.

"Does it hurt?" Elena asked softly.

"No," he half-laughed, half-moaned. "Please don't stop, Elena."

As she stroked his wings, he moved down, his tongue flicking against her. She groaned as his talented tongue completely replaced his fingers. Her hips bucked, and his slender hands splayed over her stomach, holding her still. One hand kept her still and the other worried her hardened nipples. She twisted her fingers into his fathers, and his moan sent delicious vibrations through her. His lips caught hers again, and she felt his hard length at her entrance.

"Please," she begged, nearly incoherent, and he pushed into her. His wings curled around them both as he pounded into her, any gentleness replaced by desperate need.

She screamed, nails digging into his back as she clenched around him and saw stars. The feel of her velvet heat tightening around him was too much, and he shouted out in a language she'd never heard as he pumped himself into her. He turned so she was lying on his chest, and his wings folded around them in a silky cocoon.

"I can never be whole without you," he murmured. "We belong to each other, Elena."

"Good," she nuzzled him before collapsing into a languid sleep.

She cried out in her sleep, twisting against Damon, and he looked down at her, concerned. He had to look twice, to make sure they were there, but there was definitely a line of black feathers running down her back, exactly where his wings joined his shoulders. His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, keeping his voice low.

"Yes, Klaus?" he answered. The older angel was technically his ancestor, the originator of his angelic blood-line.

"I've just bonded with Caroline," that British accent told him tersely.

"Now she has feathers?" Damon asked.

"Elena too?" the older angel missed nothing.

"Yep. Bring her here tomorrow," the dark-haired angel hung up on his elder. He ran his hands over the feathers, soothing the pain, and Elena quieted with a sigh of relief.

"Damon," Stefan's mental voice came from the room next door. Clearly his brother had just returned - he hadn't been there when the lovers had eaten. "She's one of us?"

"As is Caroline," Damon answered.

"And the little witch," Stefan said, slightly embarrassed. "She and I ..."

"I get it," Damon rolled his eyes at his younger brother, his hands still soothing his angel's pain. He slept with his wings enfolding them both.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon?" Elena asked, and he looked fondly down at her.

"Good morning," he grinned. "Come with me."

He took her hand and led her into his ensuite bathroom. He turned her so she could see her back, and she gasped, lifting a hand to brush the soft black down.

"Wings?" she looked stunned.

"Yes," he nodded. "You should know that your guardian, Alaric, is our ... Guardian. He makes sure our secret is safe, watches out for us."

"Baby-sitter," she giggled. "Alaric is a baby-sitter."

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "For you, too. And ... your two friends."

"How did they end up like this?" Elena asked curiously.

"Caroline and Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan," Damon grinned. "Klaus is the originator of our blood-line and Stefan is my younger brother.

"And I'm your soul-mate," Elena murmured.

"Yep," he smirked. "Come on, breakfast."

Elena pulled on a loose shirt of his and her underwear before padding downstairs. Damon was wearing simple cut-offs.

"What?" she caught his raised eyebrows. "I'm not wearing that dress to eat breakfast."

He chuckled as he started frying bacon and sausages for sandwiches.

"Elena?" Bonnie was quite dark-skinned, but she managed to blush.

"You and Stefan, congrats," Elena giggled. "Me, you and Caroline all got feathers, huh?"

"Angels, us," Bonnie snorted. "Someone's made a mistake."

"Hey, speak for yourself. I'm innocent," Caroline appeared at the doorway, eyes sparkling. She was in a summer dress that managed to cover her back fairly well. The two just looked at her before convulsing into giggles.

"Damon, Stefan," Klaus greeted them, his own dark wings folded against his back. "Can I have a sandwich?"

"Go for it," Damon handed sandwiches around, and they all bit into them hungrily.

"So ... what are we right now?" Caroline asked as they took seats in the well-furnished lounge. Klaus cast a longing look at the table of alcohol but didn't reach for a glass.

"You're in transition. You're fledglings," he explained. "Once you're fully-matured, there is a certain ... ritual amongst angels that binds to your mate as soul-mates."

"What is the ritual?" Bonnie queried, intrigued.

"That's something your mate will tell you when it's time," Klaus looked a little embarassed. "It's private."

"New angels?" Alaric walked in, looking at the six.

"Yep," Stefan grinned at Bonnie, who giggled.

"Great," Alaric groaned. "I'm going out with Meredith, so don't do anything unusually stupid?"

"You got it," Damon's smirk was surprisingly affectionate - he'd developed a good friendship with the Guardian.

"So you guys have never slept with anyone before?" Elena asked.

"Yes we have," Klaus snorted. "But when we have ... stronger feelings, we bond with them."

"Aww, sweet," Caroline teased, and the angel rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do with this?" Elena gestured to her back.

"Stay here while they grow," Klaus shrugged. "Then we'll teach you how to be an angel."

"You live here too?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. All of us do. I have siblings, but they're travelling," Klaus said carelessly. "Even Alaric has a room."

"Who do you think made us invest in sound-proofing?" Damon cocked his head, and Elena grinned.

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" Klaus asked, arching one eyebrow. The younger angels conceded the point, and Klaus poured himself a drink from the table.

"Alcoholic," Caroline accused him.

"Doesn't affect us the same way as humans," he grinned.

"We're lucky we're on summer vacation," Bonnie chuckled.

"Yep," Caroline stretched, and Klaus's gaze took in her long, tanned legs. "We can learn to be angels without being drowned in the rain."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Stefan shrugged. His wings were more slender than his brother's, but a little wider - each was about ten feet wide. Damon's were more muscular, but each one extended about eight-feet across. Klaus's were as powerful and thick as Damon's and just as wide as Stefan's.

"Will I still be a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"All angels naturally have access to the magic you learn about. But you'll be a little more powerful due to your heritage," Klaus smiled at her. "There are others of us, but they're travelling. I believe my sister has a little thing for one of the men here - Matt Donovan, I believe."

"Will she bond with him?" Bonnie asked. Elena was still surprised at the mention of her ex-boyfriend (who was still a very good friend).

"Maybe, if he consents," Klaus shrugged. "There's also Elijah, Kol and Finn. Finn is a little ... self-righteous."

"He frowns upon taking mortal consorts," Damon snorted.

"He found his love and turned her centuries ago, hypocrite," Klaus explained. "She's a fierce warrior - Sage."

"I know of her," Damon recalled the fierce angel who'd enjoyed proving humans wrong when they talked about the frailty of their women.

"Lexie's also a frequent visitor," Klaus looked at Stefan, who smiled.

"My oldest friend," he murmured. "She's very compassionate."

"There are many of you," Elena's eyes were wide.

"Your brother dated one of us, before a hunters hot her," Damon frowned. "Anna."

"Hunter?!" Bonnie looked alarmed.

"There are humans who believe that we're sinful, that we've fallen from grace," Klaus snorted. "They believe we've allied ourselves with evil."

"What can hurt us?" Elena asked.

"Wood, mostly. Iron can weaken us, and is usually used as a cage," Stefan's eyes narrowed. "Our ... creator was captured by hunters. We believe she escaped. although we don't know where she is now."

"Katerina," Klaus frowned. "Loyalty meant nothing to her."

"We're stronger together," Stefan agreed.

"Why is your last name Mikaelson instead of Salvatore," Caroline asked Klaus suddenly.

"Because me and my siblings are the oldest, save for arch-angel Michael. He was our creator," Klaus shrugged. "Other angels are Salvatores - 'saviours'."

"So will I remain a Gilbert?" Elena asked.

"Of course. Humans retain their names. It's only born angels, like us, who are Salvatores or Mikaelsons," Damon assured her.

She yawned widely, then blushed. "Sorry, I'm so tired."

"Go to bed. Fledglings tire easily," her mate reassured her, and she vanished upstairs. She collapsed on to the bed, letting exhaustion wash over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon stiffened when he heard the first of the pained cries from the three girls (Caroline and Bonnie had followed Elena's example). The three angels hurried upstairs, and Damon hesitated as he smelt the oil that already coated Elena's maturing wings. Hot, heady and sweet, it drew him like a bee to honey. Elena's wings were quivering and growing, so he gritted his teeth against the longing and hurried to her side. He ran his hands over them, and fluffy down came off in his hands. A scream worked its way free of her throat as her wings spread outwards, each one now four feet wide. Damon poured his own power into her, trying to soothe her, and her wings grew into their full size of ten feet. Hers were more slender than his, somehow more delicate and feminine. He pulled her shirt away, knowing she'd feel constricted, and she stirred.

"Damon," her voice was hoarse. She gasped as her wings curled around her. "They're fully grown!"

Damon was having trouble controlling himself as he saw her glands at the base of her wings, producing the oil that would keep her wings clean. It smelt new, sweet and absolutely intoxicating. He turned away, tense, and she looked at him, hurt.

"Are they ugly?" she asked, anxious, and he laughed.

"They're beautiful," his voice was deep, rough. "And you need to fold them back before I lose control, Elena. New angels are very ... appealing."

She moved forwards without folding her wings and kissed him. The scent of her overwhelmed him, and he leaned over her with a growl. His hands massaged her glands, and she gasped at the sweet sensations that assaulted her. He tasted a drop of the oil, and the taste exploded within him. He lifted his hands, and smeared the rest of the oil on his own wings, her scent mixing with his.

"Elena," his voice was dark, commanding, and it sent shivers through her. His wings unfurled, and she found his glands that were already secreting oil. She squeezed, and he gasped, his wings quivering. She tasted some, much like he had, and the dark, exotic taste sent liquid heat curling through her. She brushed the rest of her wings, the oil spreading over her feathers.

As she'd tasted him, he'd begun to glow, a subtle aura that had pulsed and quivered. She had one too, and as she finished the ritual, the light burned brighter, engulfing them both in angelic power. When it faded, both had collapsed, shaking as though they'd run a marathon. They hadn't even done anything, but the pleasure had rocked through them with explosive force.

"We are truly bonded," Damon murmured. "We belong to one another now, Elena."

**I don't think I'm going to do any more, but I don't know ...**

**Reviews please! Tell me if I should do any more or not!**

**And don't be mean, please**


End file.
